Vorkuta/Transcript
ROOM 9 Mason: It was a set-up, they knew we were coming. That bastard, Dragovich. Interrogator: The Russian. Mason: Yeah. He was behind everything. Interrogator: Where did Dragovich take you? Mason: Russia. A labor camp. A hell hole called Vorkuta, oh my God... Interrogator: What did they do to you, Mason? Mason: What didn't they do... Cutscene Interrogator: Why didn't Castro just kill you? Why did he give you to Dragovich? Mason: 'Cause Castro and Dragovich were workin' together. Interrogator: Eh, you were a gift. Mason: Eh, right... Interrogator: Where did Dragovich take you? Mason: Vorkuta. Had to fight - just to survive. Interrogator: What happened in Vorkuta, Mason? Mason: I was on my own, almost a year. Interrogator: Think, Mason! What did they do to you? Mason: I'd given up hope of ever getting out...but Viktor Reznov found a way. Vorkuta, U.S.S.R. Mason and Viktor Reznov are brawling. Reznov: You will break, American. Image freezes Interrogator (Voiceover): Viktor Reznov. Mason (Voiceover): My friend. Mason is punched by Reznov, who then is pushed by Mason onto the floor with other Prisoners watching. Transmission# 9-19. Designate: ROMEO We suspect detention at Vorkuta labor camp in U.S.S.R. But the exact whereabouts of Mason is unknown 0600 hrs October 6, 1963 Vorkuta Guard : '''Давайте! Работайте, сволочи! (Come on! Work, bastards!) '''Reznov: (To Mason) You hit like a child! Vorkuta Guard: 'Или вы только через силу понимаете? СОБАКИ!!!! (Or do you only understand through force? DOGS!!!) ''A Soviet guard then appears and heads for Mason, armed with a club. '''Reznov: Эй, сволочь! (Hey, scum!) (eventually, Reznov's line in subtitles says: Hey - Svoloch! (Bastard) Vorkuta Guard: 'Всегда ты, Резнов!! (You always, Reznov!) ''The guard begins beating up Reznov while Mason picks himself up, gets a rock and breaks the guards head open. '''Mason: Reznov... Reznov: Mason...Every journey begins with a single step. (Takes the guards keys and club) This is Step 1! Crowd: Secure the keys! Reznov: Now, we take Vorkuta! Crowd: '''Ura! '''Reznov: What is Step 2? Crowd: Ascend from darkness! Reznov: '''3? '''Crowd: Rain fire! Reznov: 4? Crowd: Unleash the horde! Reznov: 5? Crowd: Skewer the winged beast! Reznov: 6? Crowd: Wield a fist of iron! Reznov: 7? Crowd: Raise hell! Soldier: 'Отпусти меня, сука, сволочь, я тебе жопу разорву! Блядь, я тебя разорву, сука, я тебя убью! Недоделанный подонок, отпусти меня! Не могу дышать, я тебя, зараза...*Sergei breaks his neck* (Let go of me, bitch! Bastard! I'll tear your ass! Damn! I'll kill you, bitch! I'll kill you! You stupid motherfucker, let me go! I can't breathe, I kill you, bi...) ''Mason and Reznov come to see Sergei Kozin strangling three soldiers at once. '''Reznov: Allow me to introduce - Sergei Kozin, the monster of Magadan. Mason: Glad you're a friend, Sergei. The three run to a elevator that Reznov sabotages. Reznov: Step 2? Crowd: Ascend from darkness!! (Does not appear in subtitles). They go into the elevator with other Vorkuta prisoners. Sergei retrieves a pickaxe before entering himself. Before the elevator was ascending up, a Russian Prisoner converses with Reznov if he can trust Mason. Russian Prisoner: Reznov, you sure you can trust this American? Reznov: With my life...He and us are not so different. We are all soldiers without an army...Betrayed...Forgotten...Abandoned. In Vorkuta, we are ALL brothers... The prisoner nods approvingly at Mason. The elevator comes up with a Soviet guard shooting several prisoners with a Makarov pistol. Sergei is allowed out of the elevator first, then uses his pickaxe to kill the soldier, ripping him to shreds. Mason, Reznov, Sergei and the prisoners run to a heavy steel door. Mason: Reznov, your men must know this is suicide. Reznov: Victory cannot be achieved without sacrifice, Mason. We Russians know this better than anyone. Prepare yourselves, men!! The door opens and the prisoners are gunned down by the Russian MGs. Mason, Reznov and Sergei run to cover behind a coal cart. Reznov: Mason, over here! Prisoner: The tower's going to rip us to shreds! Reznov: Have faith, comrade! Reznov and Sergei begin pushing the cart, Mason providing cover. Across the area, three prisoners push another coal cart forward, flanking the MGs in the guard tower. The following line below is Reznov telling Mason about the guards trying to take him down. Mason uses the Makarov pistol from one of the guards earlier to kill the other guards. Left flank! Right flank! Left flank! Right flank! All across Vorkuta, our comrades will rise to the cause. Yes, yes my friends! Left flank! Reznov: Step 3?! Mason: Rain fire! Reznov: See how Mason's ingenuity turns junk into weapons. The prisoners pushing the other cart get close enough to then take out the tower with a Slingshot. Reznov: Ura! Never lose faith, my friends, NEVER! Months of planning, Mason. We will not pause. We will not falter. We will be free, or die trying! Megaphone: Увеличение беспорядков во всём лагере подтверждено. (Increased disorder in the whole camp confirmed.) Reznov kicks open the door to the building. Reznov: This way! Sergei! Break open the arms lockers! Mason, climb the tower and support the uprising in the south! Sergei repeatedly bashes the door while Mason and Reznov run upstairs Mason: What about you, Reznov? Reznov: For our plan to work, we need every man to play his part. Mason: Step four... Unleash the horde... Reznov: I will rally the men! Mason continues running to the roof. Two prisoners stand waiting with a slingshot. Russian Prisoner: Ready the slingshot! Mason, let's go! Megaphone: Личность главаря установлена. Это Резнов Виктор. Приказ на уничтожение санкционирован. (The identity of the leader is established. That is Reznov Viktor. Order to eliminate authorized.) Reznov (loudspeaker): Brave comrades of Vorkuta, the time has come to rise against our oppressors! Today, we show them the hearts of true Russians! We have all given our blood for the Motherland. We have answered her calls without question. We gave our youth, our hearts, our very souls for her protection. As brothers, we fought side by side against the German fascists. We crawled through dirt and blood and sand to achieve our glorious victory... Not for medals, or glory ...But for what was right. We fought for revenge... When Berlin fell, how did our leaders repay us? We returned not to the rapturous welcome...but to suspicion and persecution. In the eyes of our leaders we were already tainted by the capitalist West. Torn from the arms of our loved ones, we found ourselves here... this place... this, this terrible place. Here we have languished, with no hope for release... No hope for justice. We have toiled in Dragovich's mines until the flesh peeled from our bones... We have watched our comrades succumb to sickness and disease... We have been starved. We have been beaten. But we will not be broken! Today, we will send a message to our corrupt and arrogant leaders. Today, my comrades... Vorkuta - BURNS!!! The three targets are taken down. (Using it for 3 tries unlocks Slingshot Kid achievement/trophy.) Crowd: URA!!!!! Reznov: This way! Arm yourselves, comrades! Reinforcements will soon arrive to defend the main armory! Mason retrieves a KS-23. Mason: Just as we planned. Russian Prisoner: How do we achieve Step 5? Reznov: Mason's weapon will soon be ready. Shoot the lock, Mason! Mason shoots the lock and opens the fence. The prisoners engage incoming guards. Reznov: Forward men, we will burn this Hell hole to the ground! Spare no one! Mason and Reznov and several other prisoners fight through until an MI-8 shows up. Reznov: The chopper is here! Good! Russian Prisoner: How is this good? Reznov: Because it is as we wish. Mason: Step five... Reznov: Skewer the winged beast! Quickly, Mason. Mason hurries over to a place where there is a KS-23 with a Harpoon attachment Reznov: This way! Upstairs! Get to the harpoon! Mason: Let's hope this works! The two prisoners with the KS-23 Harpoon are killed by the MI-8's machine guns. Reznov: Mason! Grab the harpoon! Choose your moment. Mason destroys the chopper with the harpoon Reznov: URA!!! Crowd: URA!!! Mason and Reznov head downstairs. Reznov: (laughs) You all know what to do! Mason, Reznov and the Prisoners enter the main hall of the complex. Reznov: Have no fear! Flank, flank around! Push forward! They clear out the main hall. Reznov: Up the stairs! Go! Go, go! Take no prisoners! Russian Prisoner: You heard him, comrades! They head up the stairs to another hallway. Russian Prisoner: They're trying to lock down the armory! Reznov: Stop them! Keep firing! FIGHT! They are trying to seal the door! Mason makes a run for the garage door. Sergei appears out a doorway and tries to hold open the garage door. Mason: Sergei! Reznov: Sergei cannot hold it much longer! Hurry Mason, hurry! Mason slips under the door. Sergei is killed by gunfire. Reznov: NOO!!! Mason, more guards are coming! Get this door OPEN! Mason opens the door. Reznov and more Prisoners move through the door. Reznov: Upstairs, let's go! Russian Prisoner: The roof! I hear them on the roof! Reznov: They too will be lambs to the slaughter! They head upstairs Russian Prisoner: Reznov, they have sealed the vault! Reznov: 'It matters little. '''Mason: '''Step Six. '''Reznov: '''Wield a fist of iron. This way! More reinforcements! We have little time! ''Mason and Reznov head across a walkway to a garage. Below more guards arrive in trucks and on motorcycles. '''Russian Prisoner: '''They're trying to breach! '''Reznov: Do not let them! There! The blowtorch will suit our needs! Troops breach the garage, including a pair of KS-23 wielding Juggernaut guards. Reznov: 'Keep me covered! Clear a path for me, Mason! ''Mason and Reznov head across the walkway to the security room where Reznov uses the blowtorch to open the vault 'Reznov: '''Concentrate your fire! Keep them off me, Mason! ''More guards and Juggernauts arrive to stop the rioting prisoners from opening the main armory vault. '''Russian Prisoner: They've broken through. Pull back! Pull back! Mason: Get that vault open - NOW! Reznov: Almost there... Stand your ground! Mason, keep them off me! Concentrate your fire! Yes! Reznov opens the vault. Reznov: 'Mason! Grab that Minigun! ''Mason grabs the Death Machine. 'Reznov: '''Good work, Mason! ''Mason, Reznov and the Prisoners exit the building, Mason using the Death Machine to gun down any stragglers, including Juggernaut guards, who are no match for the Death Machine's firepower. '''Reznov: Step seven comrades?! Crowd: Raise HELL!!! Reznov: For honor! For vengeance! For Russia!!! Crowd: URA!!! They fight their way down the road Reznov: Unleash fury! Kill all who stand in our way. Kill them all! No mercy!!! Burn this place to the ground, comrades! Die Scum! Megaphone: Пустить в толпу слезоточивый газ! (Use the tear gas!) Mason and Reznov continue down a road into a clearing until tear gas is used Reznov: '''They are using tear gas! MASON!!! ''The gas kills everyone but Mason. It dazes him, and Reznov grabs him straight to the garage. Fades into Room 9. '' '''ROOM 9 Mason: They used tear gas. I couldn't breathe. Interrogator (asking): '''Was Reznov still with you? '''Mason: '''He never left me. '''Vorkuta, U.S.S.R. Mason wakes up in a garage with 2 motorcycles Reznov: 'The door will not hold them forever... We do not have much time... Within this shrine to the hypocritical decadence of Vorkuta's leaders, lays the key to step eight. '''Mason: '''Freedom. ''Mason and Reznov mount the motorcycles and drive out the separate windows. 'Reznov: '''Come on Mason! Faster! Faster! There is the train! Hurry Mason! '''Mason: '''They're not lettin' us go without a fight! ''Mason and Reznov soon reach a blocked bridge and go around the right 'Reznov: '''This way! MG!!! Jump on the truck! Get on the MG! ''Mason and Reznov hijack the truck. 'Reznov: '''Keep on them! ''Mason engages enemies on motorcycles, trucks and a Mi-8 gunship. '''Mason: '''Where the fuck's the train?!!! '''Reznov: '''There!!! Jump! Mason! Jump! Go! Mason! Go! ''Mason jumps on the train. (Destroying all vehicles during and before the escape in Vorkuta unlocks Vehicular Slaughter.)'' '''Mason: Your turn!!! Come on!!! Step eight, Reznov - Freedom! Reznov: 'For you Mason... Not for me... '''Mason: '''REZNOV!!! ''The truck stops as it approaches a roadblock as another Mi-8 arrives overhead. the train leaves. Fades to Room 9 again. '''ROOM 9 'Interrogator: '''And that was the last you saw of Viktor Reznov? '''Mason: '''Yeah. At least for a while... ''Fades out. Level ends. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Transcript